1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to can covers and more particularly pertains to a new resealable can cover for selectively sealing an opened can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of can covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, can covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art can covers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,132; U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,200; U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,003; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,379; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,379; U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,893; and Foreign Patents WO 94/07755 A1 and EP 0 454 889 A1.
In these respects, the resealable can cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively sealing an opened can.